Leon doesn't
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: LeonxSora A lot of drabbles on the several things Leon thought he never did.
1. Smile

A/N: I started thinking up cute little drabbles, but I hate drabbles, but I've noticed I like them if they're in multi-drabble format.

So I was like, "Oh no! Drabbles, drabbles, everywhere." And then I read, "What I Mean Is" by jj otake (Really good if you're looking for the cutest Sora/Riku drabbles in the world.) and I was like I'll put my evil drabbles in multi-drabble format. AWESOME!

…and there's that whole thing it'll probably be another two weeks before I get another chapter of "Easter is a Pagan Holiday" posted, soooo… Yeah.

Disclaiming this entire shindig: Honestly, if I did own Kingdom Hearts…it wouldn't make sense.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"Smile."

"No."

"Smile."

"No."

"Smile…NOW!"

"Mmm…no."

"Come on, smile, Leon."

"Uh-uh."

Yuffie didn't know how Sora was still alive, really. If anyone else besides Sora were leaning over Leon's precious maps…well they wouldn't have a head. But there, Sora was, leaning over Leon's precious maps and drawings, Leon rolling him around whenever he needed a part of the map Sora was leaning on.

Sora scowled his cute, little scowl. "Don't make me do it." He growled, causing Leon to look up in mild shock.

He looked defiantly at his little friend, and Yuffie thought Leon might have actually snapped. "Do _what_, Sora?"

Sora smiled the most seductive smile Yuffie had ever seen his pull off. He lifted one knee onto the table, then the next, disregarding all the maps and papers on the top. He crawled over to Leon's side of the table, sitting with his legs hanging over the side; he pulled Leon between his thighs.

He smiled when Leon raised an eyebrow, and began to draw him in. Their lips were almost pressed against each other, and Sora saw Leon's eyes flutter shut. And then…

He bit his nose.

Leon stood shocked, not quite believing that his nose had been nibbled upon. And by the time it had sunk in, Sora had taken off, laughing hysterically.

And Yuffie watched as Leon took off after him.

With the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Alright that's the first one. I have a few more stashed away and hidden. The next one will probably be up in another week or two.

To my other fans, waiting so, fairly patiently, for my next chapter to "Easter is a Pagan Holiday" I hope this'll satisfy you until I get off my lazy bum.

_InnocentGuilt_


	2. Stare

A/N: Blah, I don't know what this is. I don't honestly like it compared to some of the others. BUT…I'm gonna post it any way, cause I feel like it. HAH!

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Sora purses his lips when he works on his schoolwork.

And Leon can't help but watch.

Watch, not stare.

Leon doesn't stare, not at children, women, puppies…

_Especially not at Sora_.

He watched obsessively.

"Leon, you know I hate it when you stare at me when I'm working."

"I know."

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Yeah, Please review, because my typing gnomes are hungry they haven't eaten in a while. FEED THE GNOMES! Okay. I hope you like this more than I do.

_InnocentGuilt_


	3. Listen

A/N: I liked this one so much freaking better so I decided to post it tonight to make me feel better!

Reviews: My gnomes are made fatter by my reviewer, GhostInTheDark! You are my and the hundreds of little gnomes-I-make-write-for-me's hero! Yay for you!

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"I want a pet." Sora said, watching a little dog walk by their lawn. He looked over to Leon. "I think I may want a puppy…or maybe a kitty. I don't know they're both so cute."

He looked for any reaction from Leon.

"Or maybe we should get a flesh eating orangutan!" He said as giddily as he could me himself, but it quickly deflated when he saw Leon was still reading his paper.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Nothing.

He sighed, his shoulders hunched a little from the many months of getting this same reaction. "I didn't think so." He whispered, beginning to meander out of the kitchen where they had been

"I'm going to bed." He said, still earning no reply. "Night. Love you." He said without waiting for a reply and walking to their bedroom.

&$&$&$&

(The next morning)

The first thing Sora noticed whenever he woke up was that Leon wasn't there, but he hardly was, so he didn't care that much. Then he heard the to his house open, shut. Next, his bedroom door opened, and Leon, with just the slightest smile, came in, holding a funny little ball of fluff in his hands.

"You didn't specify what kind of puppy. So I settled with a cocker spaniel." He said, walking over and settling the puddle of fur on their bed.

It took a moment for everything to sink into Sora's mind. Then he picked up the puppy, stroking its soft fur. "Leon…" Sora looked back up and smiled.

Leon smiled too, listening to all the things Sora squealed about their new puppy.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Wasn't that cute! I loved it! Happiness for me and I hope you like it as much as I…because if you don't the gnomes are starving for another day or five.

InnocentGuilt 


	4. Touch

A/N: Yeah, this was inspired by my kinda boyfriend when he was being all like, "Don't touch my leg!" And I was like, "But, I'm not touching your leg, I'm touching your jeans. And the goof was fine with that…cause he ain't normal.

My gnome feeders:

GhostInTheDark: I would totally type your name properly, but you've been reviewing for me long enough…you know I'm lazier than a snail on drugs…BUT! I thank you for your reviews cause they make me feel loved…and the gnomes.

Rios Masquerade: I have no idea what Kawaii means…but thanks! I like the sound of it!

I find this one super cute

$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Leon doesn't like anything to do with the word 'touch'. He hates to be touched, to touch other people, to touch anything other than his gunblade. He hates being hugged, petted, shaking hands…just stay away and he'd be all the happier.

And he's told everyone this. Loudly, even. And he's made sure everyone knows this _very_ well.

So when Sora laces their fingers together, he tells Leon that they aren't touching one another. He tells Leon,

"Our gloves are touching. Don't get edgy."

And Leon's fine with that, because he isn't being touched.

His glove is.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Wasn't that the cutest thing since origami? Tell me whether you found it worthy of the wimpy star shape or the ultimate swan shape…thing!

And feed the gnomes! Look at them they're so cute. If it weren't for the fact I'd pinch their heads off…I'd pinch their incy wincy little cheeks. (makes baby noises) OW! IT bit me!

Review!

_InnocentGuilt_


	5. Laugh

A/N: Plllbbbt! I'm so tired. I just barely got this up.

Gnomies:

Rios Masquerade: Yay! It's Kawaii! I'm a happy camper now! I love ya!

Zuzet: Oh! Gompedness! It does sound dirty now that I re-read it! Wow! Oops I so didn't mean for it to be. Here's another chappy…can I have a cookie now?

Leonhart-less: Thank you. Personally, Listen and Touch were my favorite too. Thank you. I love ya! Keep reviewin me!

&$&$&$&$&

Leon could raise both eyebrows one at a time. Sora noticed this, don't ask why, or when, or where…he just did! Leon would raise his right eyebrow and then, just moments later, he would raise his left eyebrow.

Sora couldn't do that. He could only raise his right eyebrow. Oh, but he really, really, _really_ wanted to!

So…he took to practicing.

Usually the practicing was in private. He would stand in front of the bathroom mirror and try it for minutes on end before getting fed up with it and going to pout on the bed. He never told Leon that he was trying to mimic him; it was his secret.

But one day, Leon raised his left eyebrow…then his right. Without even thinking, Sora tried to mimic him.

The result of hours of effort, trying to learn how to raise one eyebrow and then another, was…

Laughter.

Loud, unadulterated, full out, hysterical, cackles. Something Sora had only dreamed of, because Leon only knew how to do two things. Smirk. And smirk with humor. But he was actually laughing.

And it was beautiful.

A/N: Okay! Haha! It's up! I hope you like it!

And even if you don't…review and tell me!

_InnocentGuilt_


	6. Help

A/N: Der de der! Ah my theme music calls! Anyway! I had such good back feed on my last post I decided I would post this one super fast. Okay, so it's not super fast it's about par for the course but just go along with it!

The Gnomies:

Leonhart-less: haha…shameful as it is to admit, I am one of those peoples. Yeah, I have done exactly what Sora did. And I have been laughed at for it. Oh, and I did look up your art.

THIS IS HOW MUCH I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

I spent three freaking hours looking for your work, because I don't usually use deviantart And so I had to go through all the pictures ONE at a time to look for your name. But I finally found it. I did like your work. Both of "In the Shadow of Giants" were my favorite. So yea. That and the "Divide Arc's".

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: Thanks for your review…it made me feel fuzzy inside.

Silver Angel Wings: I'm so happy everyone finds these so cute. It means I can step out of my boundries.

Manga-Sprite: Lol…I don't know what it was but something about your review made me giggle. It was probably the idea that if someone didn't like my work they didn't have taste part…yeah, that was it. It made me happy.

Rios Masquerade: Okay, how much sugar have you been inhaling? I told you to lay off that stuff. It makes you CRAZY! Your review was so…unique…I like looking at it. Isn't that sad? Lol. Okays so I'm so happy you like my story. SQUEEE!

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Sora tilted the bookshelf just a little towards himself, trying to get that one damned book to slip into his grasp. Then the shelves started leaning just a bit too far.

"Sora, DON'T!"

And the shelf was pushed back against the wall firmly, and the book he was after was taken off the shelf by a strong, scarred, tanned hand. Sora turned around and looked at Leon, who handed him the book, glaring mildly.

"You could've asked." He said irritably as ever.

Sora shrugged a bit, looking down at his book. "You don't usually like helping me." He admitted.

"I don't want you unconscious under a pile of books either." Leon growled, stroking Sora's hair.

Sora gave Leon a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for your help."

&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Wasn't that CUTE!

Review! Or I won't update…(Is that a good threat?)

_InnocentGuilt_


	7. Comfort

A/N: SQUEEE! I don't know; I'm in an extremely happy mood right now. I wasn't five seconds ago, but I got on the intro-MET and I saw all my wonderful reviewers and I was like, they LOVE me! They really LOVE me! And I was a happy camper! So yeah…

To my internet girlfriends and boyfriends! (haha! I love saying weird stuff like that!):

Rios Masquerade: Wow! That was a lot of rambling! I am stunned that someone can out ramble me, really. I bow down before your awesome-ness-nism. Anyway, about the whole 10, 000 words thing, I have a sneaking suspicion you're referring to my other LeonSora fic. In which case, don't worry, I just type the damn thing, and then skim to make sure I have the basic jist down. I can't read lengthy stories! And I was SO screaming when I found out you picked my stories out of all your others! It was so sweet!

GhostInTheDark: First: Yay! You liked chapter five. Second: Yay! You like the story enough to want me to continue! That makes uncontainabley happy. Haha! And I love the whole I reviewed now update thang! That made me giggle!

PHI-1.618: I had to look at the review list like thirty million times to get your name right. Lol. I'm glad you think my story is cute, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Manga-Sprite: Hahaha! That was funny. I love that people avoid other stuff for my pointless drabbles! I'm getting an ego! WOW!

Leonhart-less: OMFG! YES! You can totally use my drabbles to inspire your art…did I say that right? That would be the hotness! I would only be so jealous of myself. I'm an inspiration. It makes me happy. I never thought I would get this far on drabbles. Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one! I love ya!

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

When Sora was nervous he tended to grasp his mouth, exactly mimicking what Leon did when he talked too much. He would find some place to sit and wrap one arm around his stomach, one hand on his mouth, and then he would begin rocking. It was always the same no matter how nervous he was.

Leon had never noticed this, but he always came to stand behind the frazzled young man. He would run his fingers through the locks and guide him to lean against his stomach.

And it always comforted Sora.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: I find it odd that I have more 'Hey thanks' time than 'story' time. I may have to cut down on my rambles. Just a little, just like recognizing all who review and then going on or like, having a reviewer of the chapter.

Whatever! I love yous guys! Please keep updating and I may find a way to send you pictures of my shit-eating grin as I read my reviews!

_InnocentGuilt_


	8. Miss

A/N: Yeah, this'll probably be the last one I post for like…two weeks. The next one is going to be kind of long-ish. I don't know. It's not gonna be short, that's for sure. And I think it might have a companion so it'll be a little while longer before I can post those. Yeah, so…cherish this while you can.

Reviewers:

Rios Masquerade: Hahaha! Train wreck. Oh, anyway, sorry it's super early here and that made me giggle. I ramble but I have things to see, people to do; all that jazz. So my rambles are cut short by a lack of attention span. Thanks for reviewin' though

Following Padfoot's Pawprints: Thank ee. Thank ee.

Silver Angel Wings: Yay! They're huggable.

Leonhart-less: Thank you. I take that as a real complement, because lord knows I think my writing is shit. Lol. I can't wait to see the pictures! This is the awesome-ness!

GhostInTheDark: Now…why you gotta be like that? Why you wanna send the bunnies after me huh? That's not nice. Oh well, you gotta do whatcha gotta do. Thanks for reviewing.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

He missed it. He didn't think he would, but now it was nearly unbearable. No one was home with him. He was alone, morning, noon, and night. No one ate with him, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. There wasn't anyone doing dirty dances on the side of the street when they were in town. No one changed the radio station when he wasn't looking. There was no annoying twenty year old grabbing his crotch _anywhere_ he pleased, without a care in the world. There was no one to grab his crotch at all. Not a soul shared his bed anymore, meaning there was no blob of hair resting on his chest anymore. There was no smile with coffee; there was no coffee. There was no anything, anyone, anymore.

Which meant there was no Sora.

And Leon missed it.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Don't forget! I won't post for two weeks, maybe less if my work doesn't kill me, but I will try! So don't kill me PLEASE!

I love you and the gnomes' still love food so please feel obligated to review.

_InnocentGuilt_


	9. Scared

A/N: So here it is. I wrote this in a new style for me…I'm not sure about it, but I'm going to post it anyway, because you all are so FREAKING patient. I'm blessed.

Reviewers:

GhostInTheDark: As long as the bunnies don't eat my brains…I'm a happy camper. But…I'm mean and cruel. This brings a new level of exquisite happiness. Mmmm…I'm jealous of myself. I'm so happy you luff my drabbles. It makes me wanna cry…with happiness.

Padfoot: I shortened your name; it takes too long to type, and I'm lazy. And that's all I'm going to say, because I'm not of sound and stable mind.

Rios Masquerade: I didn't think Smile was that good. Wow. I'm glad you enjoy it so much though. Yay!

Leonhart-less: I'm effectual. This is so freaking hot. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing half the time. Good to know I'm a halfway decent writer in my out of state mind.

Silver Angel Wings: You're so optimistic. I should have posted that one, like, directly after this one. Lol. It wouldn't have been so hopeful then…yeah. Don't hurt me.

So no one counted the days…right?

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

There are a few seconds that Leon thinks that the ringing he hears is a part of his mind, some cruel joke in payment for him being up way too late. But it finally registers, damn! His telephone is ringing. And with that thought echoing in his mind he takes a deep breath and hoists himself off of the couch he has been on. The only telephone is in the kitchen, so he has to move from his living room to said location, which isn't so bad but it is definitely farther than he wants to walk, and he trips over a pair of shoes and stumbles a bit.

"Dammit! Sora!" He yells to the brunette that isn't around to hear him. He growls and picks up the fucking phone that just will _not_ stop ringing, and he is getting the worst headache.

"What?" He asks into the phone, pissed as hell, because it's early for him, his house is dirty, and he is getting a migraine.

"_Hi! Leonhart? Squall Leonhart_?"

"Yeah." He says examining his nails. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"

"_My name is Yuna Rosewood. I work up at the Radiant Hospital. I'm sorry to tell you_ _but_…"

**there was an accident**

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"Sora Azurra! Where is he?" Leon demands, but the lady behind the counter has other plans and she points to the clipboard resting not to far from Leon.

"Sir, I need you to sign in."

Leon stares at her desperately, and he knows he looks emotionless, and his face hasn't lost it's cool exterior, and it probably throwing the girl behind the counter for a loop, but he's praying that she sees it in his eyes; whatever the hell he's thinking, he hopes she sees it. But she doesn't so he growls in frustration. "That's beautiful. I need to find Sora Azurra!"

She wrinkles her nose at him, irritated, just like he is, and she sniffs. "Are you related?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Leon says, and he's feeling antsy because he's beginning to feel like he has no control over what the hell is going on around him. She doesn't seem to notice or to care.

"I'm sorry sir. With his condition only related members of the family can see him." She says patiently. Any other given time, Leon would accept this and move on, but this is different. The person behind those walls is someone he loves very dearly, and he needs to make sure he's okay.

He slams his hand down on the counter. "NO! I need to see Sora. You don't understand. His family is dead. He only has friends." He's angry now; he needs to see Sora, needs to feel his heartbeat beneath his palm.

She sighs, and he'll give her this. At least she seems sad. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you go back there." She pushes a notepad towards him. "Sign in, and we'll inform you on his progress." She says and Leon takes it furiously. He's not mad at her; he's mad at these stupid people who make up the dumb rules. He stalks back to the waiting room and fills out the stupid fucking papers just like he's required and he gives them back.

"It'll be a while, sir. They're in surgery now." She tells him like it's supposed to calm his nerves.

But it doesn't and now his heart is racing. _How bad is it? Will he be okay? What happened? Was anyone there when it happened? Why didn't the dumb ass' stop when they saw him?_ His mind is going ninety to nothing with questions he can't have answers to, which makes him even angrier. He decides to call all of Sora's and his' friends. That should keep him busy for a while; keep him from thinking all the terrible things he had in his head, and feeling on the emotions swelling his heart. So he calls everyone he can think of. Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Kairi, RIku. He's afraid to call the last person. The last person will probably beat everyone there even though he lives the farthest away. But he has to if he doesn't want an ass chewing.

So he calls Riku, who freaks out and chokes up, because Sora is practically his, little brother, and means more to him than air itself. He says he'll be there soon and hangs up the phone, and Leon's bracing himself because he's only seen the silver haired man cry once and that was when he had broken three ribs, but he has a feeling that he's going to be crying when he finds out 'little Sora' is on an operating table, fighting for his life.

To his surprise though, Yuffie runs through the doors first, tears are pouring down her face and she tackles him. She's scared for Sora in a way he's never seen Yuffie scared, and it comforts him and saddens him. She sits down on one of the chairs and he begins to pace. He doesn't notice it, but he does.

The nurse comes in and she looks ashen. Suddenly Leon's not feeling so good and he really needs to sit. "He's not looking too good." She says, coming to sit in front of them. "The car hit his spinal cord, we don't know how far the damage is on that yet. A few ribs are broken. His left arm and collarbone are broken. There's internal bleeding." She took a shuddery breath. "He's pretty banged up."

Leon's never felt so murderous in his life. He can't see straight, and he grabs Yuffie's hand and squeezes. He knows he's probably causing the poor girl pain but it's better than him going to jail where he might never see Sora again. He doesn't feel like he can breath and has to force himself to take long, steady breaths or his going to pass out.

"They're still doing all they can, but I want you to be ready to call the shots if he can't come through." She says carefully, and she reaches out to grasp his hand. "I want you to be prepared to say goodbye if Sora can't pull through on this."

And then she leaves. Yuffie is crying again, and Leon is sure he looks like shit, and that's how Riku finds them. Just from seeing Yuffie cries, Riku automatically loses control of what he had, and he runs over to see what's happened. Leon doesn't want to tell him because he's afraid Riku might lose his ability to stand on his own, but he does anyway because the look Riku is giving him from just not knowing is too much. And he relays everything to Riku just like the nurse to him.

He was right.

Riku does lose it. He starts crying, worse than he did when his ribs were broken, and he sits down because he feels nauseous. Yuffie sits with him, and tries to comfort him, but Leon doesn't even know what to do or say so he just stands there and it seems that Riku's fine with that, because he's always believed that you shouldn't say anything if you're heads not clear. And he can't even think, he doesn't even know what he's _feeling_. So he starts pacing again, waiting for someone to return to tell him Sora's okay, because he's going to be okay, dammit!

Slowly everyone shows up, everyone except Kairi who is in a different world and won't be back until three days from now, and that's that best she can do. Aerith keeps Riku calm because he's growing worse by the second, because she's trying to keep everyone optimistic, and Leon just can't help him. Cloud leans against the wall, not saying anything, and showing any emotions, but Riku can still tell he's upset, even if it's just in the way he keeps grinding his teeth. Tifa shows up last, having taken the time to tell everyone to get out of her fucking bar and go home. She starts crying too.

It's then that Leon realizes he hasn't shed a single tear. And it strikes him odd that he hasn't shed one tear when it's his boyfriend that's on the table in the room so far away.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Leon finally manages to sit down; though, he keeps fidgeting. It's been four hours, seven minutes, and forty-six seconds since he came here. He stares at the hallway he saw the other nurse go when she first came out.

Everyone else is out except Riku, who's just as adamant in watching the hallway. They had gone to get food or to smoke, as the case would be for Tifa. Leon doesn't mind, he barely notices. He just wants someone to come tell him how Sora is doing. It usually doesn't take this long. It shouldn't take this long.

Soon everyone's back, and it's been five hours since he got here and Leon is feeling his stomach knot up. _What if he's not okay? _His mind questions. _What if they're just trying to come up with a way to tell you? What if he's dead?_

Something warm is placed in his lap and he looks down to see a sandwich in his hands. He looks up to see Yuffie again, looking down at him worriedly. She's more worried than any of the others, but she's worried for him. "Eat, Leon." She says demandingly. He tries to tell her no, to give the sandwich back to her, but she forces the sandwich to stay in his hands. "Eat." She says again. "Or I'll force feed you." Leon's so stunned that he actually eats a few bites of the sandwich before he's just too full. She seems satisfied and she leaves him alone to go sit in front of Tifa, who's like her guardian.

And Leon wishes his guardian were here too, instead of in limbo. He feels his heart clench at that thought, with the same emotion he's been experiencing this entire time.

Someone comes down the hallway, and towards their waiting room and Leon feels his heart jump to his throat. It's the nurse. And as the nurse comes out of that hallway, pulling off her bloody gloves, and stuffing them in her pocket, hoping that no one realizes her mistake, Leon places the emotion that's been clouding everything he's been doing for the past six hours.

Fear.

The love of his life is on that operating table and…

He's scared shitless.

Scared Sora might not be okay.

Scared Sora won't ever wake up.

Scared he may never see the young man's smiling face again.

He's scared.

She walks into the room, and takes a deep breath.

"**You should probably brace yourself."**

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Yeah, I didn't really write Kairi because I really only know how to write her as a bitch and she wouldn't be a bitch in this. SO…Kairi was somewhere else.

And uh…yeah…this one does have a companion, it's 'Cry'…I don't know when I'll have it, but it has one. I know. I'm a quarter of the way through typing it. Oh, yeah I know that this is kinda evil and all, but I didn't want you to know how I would play the next one out because Leon could obviously cry for two reasons…and I don't feel like telling you which reason it is, because I like suspense. So I left it here. To warn you… 'Cry' won't be the next one.

I'm obsessed with this '…' Wow, it bugs me.

Review, tell me if it was crap, because I like it but it's my first time writing like this, instead of past tense so…I'm a little nervous.

_InnocentGuilt_


	10. Beg

A/N: Heeee! Hi! How are you? Good? That's wonderful! How am I? Oh, I'm about to be murdered thanks for asking. Yeah.

How are my reviewers?

PISSED:

Rios Masquerade: My tragedy was awesome. Mmm…that's yummy. It makes me want to do more horrific things.

HannibalLector (GhostInTheDark): Okay…well that's incentive for me to hurry up. Yeah, my brain feels threatened. Hurry brain spill your ideas into my fingers so that we might save ourselves! AHHHH!

Leonhart-less: I'm glad you liked how I wrote it. I was scared for my life. I was like they're gonna hate it! But you didn't. And apparently no one else did! Thanks for the review. Have you started on the sketches? I'm such a nosy person! Lol.

Bittersweet-mis: Oh wow. I made someone else convert to the LeonxSora ways. It's orgasmic. At the same time I'm scared for my life. I could write Sora as dead and the review system could look as say, "Ahh, too many death threats. Change it to a happy ending to spare this authoress's life!) Yeah that's scary stuff. But I loved your review.

Sora-is-a-hottie: Haha! I got you to review! Yes! Okay, gloating done. I'm sorry it's just you're like usually the first person to put me on your favorites but you never review and I'm just proud I got you to review me! Yay! All I had to do was threaten Sora's life. I'd do that more often, but I fear the ninjas Hannibal Lector up there is sending after me.

Padfoot: Of course I would have a story. That's the beautiful thing about drabbles…they almost never have plots.

S.A.W.: Wow! IG. I like it! It's hawt! And uhhh, I love you? Yeah. I really do. I promise if I do kill him it won't be painful. Does that make it better? No? Oh dear. I'm in trouble.

Skyness: Wiggles out of your grasp! I updated…It's not the update you were talking about but I did update! Hehe!

I've noticed, and this is sad, that I wait for all of my regulars to review before I even think about posting my next chapter…isn't that terrible? Lol.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"Give it here."

"No."

"Now!"

Sora cocked his eyebrow unbelievingly. "Excuse me?"

"Let me have a bite."

"Psh. After the hell you raised about my cooking, you'll be lucky if I let you _bite_ anything."

"You're being unreasonable." Leon argued, watching as Sora guarded to pan, while at the same time eating off his plate, glaring at Leon, though it actually looked like pouting.

"It hurt my feelings." Sora sniffed.

"It's because you're a baby. Can I have a bite?"

"No." Sora said, stuffing for food into his mouth, chewing it slowly and making faces of pleasure at the flavors flooding his mouth. He heard Leon sigh, and could imagine the look of utter irritation lighting up his face handsomely.

"Please." Leon asked, coming up to him slowly and wrapping his arms around Sora's small waist. "Pretty please. I really am looking forward to trying your food." He said, resting his head on the others. "I'm sure it's delicious." He added.

Sora sighed, relenting to the semi-sweet action of his semi-sweet boyfriend. "I suppose." He moaned, smirking as he said, "Since you've already been stuffing your face while supposedly hugging me."

"Ooops" Leon said around a mouthful of food.

"Oh, it's too late now." Sora said, pushing Leon off of him so he could sit. "But if I find any foreign and potentially edible substances in my hair, you're toast!"

"I could beg again." Leon said sitting next to the still frosty brunette.

"Oh, please don't do that. That was the most horrific sound I could ever imagine." Sora said, uninterestedly. He loved it when Sora was like this. It was so much fun.

Just to piss him off, he might really beg tonight before they got into bed.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Review my beautiful, albeit, minorly pissed off reviewers!

_InnocentGuilt_ (IG)


	11. Cry

A/N: Hi! Did you miss me? Sorry it took me so long. I was trying to focus on finishing Easter is a Pagan Holiday. And…I finally did! YAY! It's the first I've ever finished. I'm so happy. Anyway here's the companion to Scared. It's going to have another companion (They're having a threesome.) I don't know what I'm going to call it. But when it comes up, I'll announce it.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"_Mister Leonhart, Sora managed to pull through, but he's in a tight position. He's in intensive care right now, just in case things head for the worst, however we don't think anything like that will happen. The doctors fixed him up really good._

Leon doesn't know whether to sit, stand, or just fall down whenever the nurse tells him the news. He's been waiting all night for someone to say something, and right then he's so confused about everything he thinks his head might explode. Five hours, two minutes, seven seconds…only to come down to, 'he pulled through but he could die over night'. Couldn't they have just waited another five hours until they were sure? Couldn't they come to him with absolution?

He looks around to Riku, who's not crying, but seems to be having close if not the same thought process. His eyes are clouded, and he keeps fidgeting with his hands. Leon doesn't know what to do.

"You all don't have to be here." He says gently. "You all can go home and I'll keep you posted."

They're all reluctant at first, but slowly they go. Cloud goes first, giving a slight pat on the back to Leon. Aerith and Tifa follow, demanding that even if the nurse came to tell him Sora took an irregular gasp of breath, he had best call them. And then it was only he, Riku, and Yuffie.

"You guys don't have to stay here." He says. "You need sleep."

They both adopt one of those stares of doom, and Leon knows he shouldn't have even brought up the idea.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know he's okay." Riku says firmly, though his voice is cracked from the crying he's been falling in and out of.

Yuffie nods in agreement, and then adds. "I've gotta make sure you two don't waste away for him."

Leon nods in understanding, even though he wishes they would take his advice and _go home_! But he doesn't say anything and begins his pacing again, now fully aware that he's doing it because Yuffie's yelled at him twice. But he'd rather pace, because if he sits he'll start feeling the nausea. He'll start feeling the fear.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A day and a half passes and Leon's still pacing the floor. Riku's left the waiting room to get some fresh air for a few minutes, and probably to run around the block a few times, because that's just what Riku does when he's worried. Yuffie went to her house to cook a quick dinner, surprising the hell out of Leon, because he didn't know she could cook anything passed Mac'n'cheese.

Leon's still there though. Only leaving the little waiting room to use the loo or get more coffee. A nurse comes in ever five hours to tell him Sora's still stable, but he's yet to wake. Leon is feeling so nervous he can barely breath, and his head is spinning and he wishes the little brat in the ICU would do something, if just to calm his nerves.

Riku comes back, and Yuffie brings food, and still nothing happens.

Leon's mind is torturing him, sending him messages that he's never ever wanted to think about. It keeps saying; _He'll never wake up. He'll never smile at you again. He'll never love you again._ He's just inches away from pulling all his hair out, and taking a drill bit to his head to get those thoughts out, because it's killing him inside. And though he'll never show it to anyone, he's having a mental breakdown on the inside. Sora might not come back to him.

And then the nurse cones down the hall again. She's very familiar with the three of them; she's had to deal with them the most. She's the most down-to-earth about the entire ordeal and doesn't pretend to hurt as they do. She walks up to them and looks no more affected than any other time.

"Mr. Leonhart?" She says in her cool tone. "Sora still isn't awake, but we believe he's stable. We're allowing him visitors, but only one at a time." Leon nods, and looks to Riku.

"Go ahead." He says, more than a little afraid to see Sora in the state he's in. And honestly, he's afraid that if he saw Sora now, that picture would be the last of the brunette that he could burn into his mind.

Riku nods understandingly, and follows the nurse. But as soon as they're gone another one comes in.

"She didn't want to have to tell you, but you have to know." She says, with pity in her eyes. She takes a deep breath. "At the rate Sora's going, there's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll wake up. I wish she wouldn't have taken your friend so I could tell him now, but if I don't tell you she won't."

Yuffie covers her mouth with her hand, tiny sobs erupting from her all over again, but she does't let any tears slip. But Leon only goes numb. It figures that fear can't just play tricks on him; it has to go the entire way, and be true. He finally sits down, and rests his head in his hands. He doesn't cry, or yell, or even shake. He just sits there and tries to remember all of the things he's ever done with Sora.

The nurse tries to comfort, he registers somewhere in the back of him mind. He wishes she would go away. He wishes the other had told them and left, because she can do that. She's so cold. He's upset that this case is getting to one of the nurses, and even more that it has to be Sora's case.

But Leon makes sure to get her name later.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

On the third day he's there, it's only Riku and him pacing around the waiting room. Leon finally told Yuffie to go home and she had agreed to angrily. He would try with Riku, but he can tell from the death glare Riku gives him every once and a while that it won't do him any good.

But he's yet to be into see Sora. Still afraid of what he'll see, that that'll be the last thing he sees. So he sits next to Riku, who he hasn't told about Sora's coma, and he waits for something, anything. Anything except the silence, and the unknowing that has settled over the room.

And then Kairi runs in and he suddenly wishes he hadn't been wishing that. He's never been sure of what to do with Kairi. She's so enigmatic that he's only ever made himself stay in a room with her twice, other than that he's always had Sora, a thought that makes his throat constrict. She can be completely fine with the world ending, but stepping on a butterfly could send her into hysterics. So he just stays sitting while she hugs Riku and rambles on and on about something he can't even comprehend because she speaks ninety to nothing.

He wishes it were quiet again, and so he goes into the hall to think by himself.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Kairi left halfway into the third day, promising she would return and Leon thought he would just from the nearest balcony he could find. But she didn't come back, and Leon was mad at her.

&$&$&$&$&

On the fifth day, Leon's about to destroy everything he can get his hands on. There's been no news for nine hours and he's getting upset. He wants to know what's going on. He's used to getting an update every six hours and he's going to punch something if he doesn't hear something from someone soon.

Riku's just sits in his chair placidly. He hasn't been eating, and he looks sick, but when Yuffie asks about him, Riku lies to her and Leon doesn't dare tell her the truth. Leon still hasn't told him about the possibility of Sora not waking up, but he gets the sense that Riku knows this even without him vocalizing it.

He's staring down the hall again, waiting as best he can, and finally he sees it. The emotionless nurse he's come to know as Quistis is running down the hall, with a smile on her face. "He's awake," She says enthusiastically. She comes into the waiting room. "Mr. Leonhart he's awake. You can go in and see him."

He doesn't ask how she knows that he hasn't been into see him, or how she knows that he'll finally go in now. His hearts pounding so fast, and his feet had already begun taking him towards where everyone had told him his room was. He's so excited about Sora being awake! He'll get to see him again. He'll get to apologize for cursing his name right before he picked up the phone!

When he gets to the room, he has to force himself to breathe a few times before entering and fainting from how happy he is. And then, he opens the door.

"Hey, Leon." Sora says, his voice cracking with disuse. He reaches out his hand, holding it so Leon can take it when he's close enough, which is in practically two seconds, because Leon can't stand to be away from Sora another second.

"Hey, baby." He says, stroking Sora's hair back, from his sickly face. "How are you feeling?"

Sora smiles. "Like I've just been hit by a car." He rasps, squeezing Leon's hand, albeit with little strength, in a loving manner.

Leon sits on the bed close to his hip. "That's not funny, Sora."

"I know. But they gave me drugs." He smirks, even though it goes away quickly. "Leon," He begins, his eyes clouding sadly. "Leon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Leon chuckles at him. "Sora it's not you fault. You're fine. You're here. You're here and you're okay." He says, stroking the small hand in his, and feeling his eyes water. He presses kisses to his hand, and holds it to his face. "You'll be okay."

He shakes his head 'no', his deep blue eyes watering, "Leon, I want to tell you something. I told the nurse not to, that way I could tell you first." He looks away and pulls his hand away from Leon, resting it on his chest. He takes a deep breath, though whatever he's trying to keep under control it doesn't work. "Leon, I can't move my legs." He whispers. "We've tried everything, but the doctor says this could be permanent." He's crying now, and Leon's starting to also because he can't stand to see his Sora cry like this. "I can't feel anything past my lower back. I'm sorry Leon! I'm sorry." He yells.

Leon leans forward and hushes him with a quick kiss. He's crying harder, because Sora shouldn't apologize for this; he shouldn't feel the need to say sorry for something that's not his fault. He shouldn't say sorry for something he has no control over.

"Please don't leave me." Sora says, when they break apart, holding onto Leon's shirt. "Please stay with me."

More tears fall down Leon's face, and grabs the hand that's holding onto his shirt. "I won't." He says, firmly. He wants Sora to believe him, because it's true. This is just another obstacle to get through, and they can handle this too. "I'll stay with you forever."

He cries, and Leon never cries.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

InnocentGuilt 


	12. Leon's Birthday

A/N: This honestly has nothing to do with the Leon doesn't…theme I have going on in this drabble set. I just wanted a Christmas story…so here's my little piece of joy.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Leon's birthday was on Christmas day.

He never told anyone this. It was like his own little secret that he would die with. And seeing that he had kept this a secret as long as he could get away with, no one really ever celebrated _his_ birthday. They celebrated his birthday, sure. Come on, almost everyone did, but he never really considered it _his _celebration.

Yet, somehow, Sora, the pest that he was, had figured it out. The first three years he had known the young man he hadn't gone outside the bounds of norm. A small 'happy birthday' when he was leaving from Leon's house after Christmas dinner, then Sora would hug Leon tightly, and leave.

But as time passed on and Sora became older and spent more and more of his time with Leon (for reasons no one knew; they were complete opposites.) he became just a bit more daring. He left small gifts for him, with cards that said 'happy birthday' instead of 'merry chirstmas'. Sora never signed his name. His death wish wasn't that strong, but it was painfully obvious by the way he would disappear for a few days after the present was found.

They never said anything about the gift after it was left, carelessly, by the Leon's bedroom door. They didn't need to though. Sora was growing up and he could be a pest without Leon's permission (Unlike before where he had to be a pest without his permission.). Sora never told anyone else about Leon's birthday, and it wasn't as if it was formal. Sora would just coincidentally leave cards with 'happy birthday' and a small gift. So he forgot to pick up the 'merry Christmas' card. He forgot to stick the gift under the tree…no big deal. Leon could deal with it.

Yet years still went by. Sora never stopped hanging out with his bitter elder; in fact it only increased. It became a question as to whether Sora lived in his house down the row or in Leon's house. One Christmas Leon woke up and Sora was already awake…no big deal, but he was cooking. Sora never cooked. When he was done he put a plate in front of Leon, who stared at him confusedly. All the twenty-five year old did was lean down and kiss the now thirty-one year old, pressing his thin, soft lips, to Leon's chapped lips.

"That's all you're getting for your birthday." He said.

It was the best present Leon ever received.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Merry Christmas, everyone. Hope you all have a fulfilling new year too.

Love,

InnocentGuilt 


	13. Talk

He didn't talk about his work. If he did he would probably complain, and if he complained it would be because Radiant Garden wasn't being rebuilt as he wanted it to, and if it wasn't being rebuilt it was because he was whining about it! He never mentioned his achievements, because he didn't want to seem like a hero. He didn't mention any jokes…if he did hear jokes.

Yet, he came home to his house every night, around ten. The smell of food everywhere, in the kitchen, where the delicious scents were coming from, was Sora. The small brunette was always leaning over a book, or a pot of something, God only knew what, but it was good. He dropped his gun, and the various amounts of belts he had finally extracted from himself, which caused Sora to jump no matter how much he expected it.

"Hey, baby." Leon said, walking up behind the petite man so he could wrap his arms around the other's waist.

Sora turned around in his arms, hugging the other around the neck and breathing in the scent of the older man. "Hey." He said, tired because he had been up since four that morning to see you off. "How was your day?"

Leon smiled. "A lot better now."

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Ollo! Okay! Here's the plan!

Chapters 13-16 all deal with one thing. Talking.

Chapter 13, this one, is just basic…blah. Kinda crappy.

Chapter 14 will be a companion to Miss, even though it's part of the Talk mini-series, called Talk: say "I miss you".

Chapter 15 will be Talk: say "I'm sorry".

Chapter 16 will be Talk: say "I love you".

And then the part everyone's been waiting for the final part in correlation with Scared and Cry. That will be called, "Worry".

So I have the next four chapters planned out! I have a plan! Haha! Those should all be out before Feb. 10. On Feb. 14 I have a special surprise…which I can't divulge.

Okay! See ya then!

_InnocentGuilt_


	14. Talk: say I miss you

Leon had finally gotten used to the idea of his silent meals in the living room. He actually didn't mind going places by himself anymore, though it was still awkward to grab oranges, and realize the _he_ didn't like oranges. That was someone else. He got used to having the station set on one station, no matter how far he drove and how fuzzy it got. He got used to everyone being chaste with him, instead of feeling the overpowering need to molest him in public. He was used to the left side of the bed being cold when he woke up, and not having to carefully extract someone from his chest. He was used to going to work without coffee, though his crew sure as hell wasn't.

He was used to his lack of noise when he got home, but to make up for it he nearly always had the television running. (Cartoons, Disney cartoons. They made him feel better.) He was okay with cooking only one portion of food. His friends were always over, and where as he usually didn't like the company, it was better these days.

He had finally gotten used to Sora's ever-present absence.

In saying this, it came as quite a shock to him when he came home from work early, his crew members having tired of him for that month, and saw Sora messing with the television. He sat on the floor with his lags folded in front of him. His small hands pressed the up and down buttons because it was only four, and nothing was ever on at four. But wonderfully enough, his suitcase was next to him.

Leon wanted to say so much in that one-second but the only thing he could honestly articulate without stuttering was, "Are you back for good?"

Sora didn't seem to be startled by his presence, even if he hadn't acknowledged his presence. He just turned back to a news channel, and flipped up again. "I suppose." He shrugged.

"Where'd you go?"

Sora looked at him, the infomercial channel in the background behind them. "Anywhere you weren't, and first. Then, I suppose, I went anywhere that reminded me of you. Funny I should end up here." He frowned, as if he was disappointed in himself for actually ending up where he left off.

Leon nodded, not caring if his face wasn't in the passive mask he normally kept it under. He stared at Sora, afraid to blink, for fear he may just be a hallucination. Sora kept his gaze waiting for his to say something, something else, something more, something of value.

"I missed you."

Sora nodded, still looking slightly put out. He shrugged casually, not seeming especially happy to see Leon. He stared at the ground around Leon's feet, not actually interested in Leon's face as he said, "I really missed you too." He smiled finally. "I missed groping you."

He didn't mean to say it, but he did. "I missed the groping, as well."

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: I think I'm a sad writer. Are my writings sad? I think they are. I'm going to write a comedy! It will be funny. But it probably won't be anytime soon.

Hell.

_InnocentGuilt_


	15. Talk: say I'm sorry

Sora was always so beautiful when he slept. He had this adorable pout, and he always found the oddest positions to twist himself into. He made the most endearing noise, it was almost snoring but there was no way someone could classify it as that. It was more like putting noises to his breathing. The way he curled around on himself if no one was in the bed with him was charming. And…just him being asleep was the entire reason Leon got up at ungodly hours of the day. Just so he could watch the young man sleep, if only for a moment or two.

Thus is where Leon was at the moment. Staring at a sleeping Sora for the spare seconds he had before he set off into the chilly morning air. All of his gear was on, his coat was lying downstairs, and his gunblade was next to the bedroom doorway, so he could easily grab it on his way out. Everything he needed was in order, and all he wanted to do now was watch his partner sleep for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, as long as he could came to a closing. He sighed, moving around the bed so he could give Sora a goodbye kiss. However, once he had placed a hand on the mattress to support him, his little lover stirred lightly. Sora twisted slightly, then stretched, rubbing his eyes, lazily, before opening them.

"Are you going already?" He asked tiredly, his petite hand reaching out to rest on Leon's shoulder.

Leon nodded, but he didn't move.

He rubbed his face into the side of the pillow, making his spike do the most bizarre things Leon had ever witnessed. "Don't go." He demanded, sounding just a little bit like a five-year-old.

Leon smiled a little, trying to find a good reason to deny Sora's request. He supposed he was due for a day off. It had been nearly a month since his last one. And Sora really did look quite persuasive when he was just waking up. It was his entire fault. Honestly.

He nodded; exiting the room for a few moments, so he could call someone and tell them he wouldn't be there, before changing into his pajama bottoms again. He walked back into his room, where Sora looked to be asleep, already, but upon closer inspection, he wasn't. He crawled back into his bed, at which point Sora repositioned himself to lying half-on top of the other.

Neither of them went back to sleep. They simply lounged together in the bed, content with the peace that had settled over them. Though, Leon knew said peace wouldn't last long.

He nearly laughed when he heard Sora sigh, his tell tale sign of the want to talk. "I was having the most wonderful dream about you." He said suddenly.

Leon smirked. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you from dream-me. I really wish I could be as good as this alternate reality me."

Sora smiled tiredly. "You should be sorry. Now go make me waffles."

"My day off." Leon countered. "You go make me waffles."

Sora laughed and pulled himself off the bed, dragging Leon with him so they could go to the kitchen.

Leon ended up making waffles, anyway.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: That was considerably lighter and sweeter. I love it when a plan comes together. Lol.

Review me. I love it.

_InnocentGuilt_


	16. Talk: say I love you

A/N: I was in such a good mood (It was still kind of bitchy, but definitely good) when I got off of work this afternoon that when I sat down to write this drabble I couldn't stand to make it angsty. I had to make it funny-ish. Lol. So, this is my little piece of joy. Hope you like it.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"I love you. You love me. We're a happy famil…ee? Leon what's wrong? You don't like my singing?"

Leon sighed. "I love your singing…when you sing good songs. That is a devil song sent from hell to torture everyone who have ever heard it."

Sora sat down on the couch, his ego deflated. "So you think I'm the devil?" He pouted.

Leon stumbled, flabbergasted as to how his little friend had come to this conclusion. "Wh-what? How did you get that?"

Sora sniffled, his head hanging low. "You said it was a devil song. So, obviously only devil people would sing it?"

"NO! Sora, that's not what I meant." Leon sighed. "Just because it was a devil song doesn't mean that you're a devil person for singing it. You were just under a spell. You didn't know what you were doing." Leon stroked Sora's hair, soothingly.

Meanwhile, Sora whimpered. "You're only saying that to make me feel better!" He squealed.

Leon twitched, uncontrollably, before gathering the piteous thing into his arms. "No, I didn't…well, actually, yes I did." He confessed with a small laugh. "But it's only because I want to make you feel better. I love you too much to see you all sad, and depressed."

"No, you- whatdidyousay?" He snapped his attention up to the older man, his eyes clear of any sign he had been crying, his discontent completely forgotten.

Leon glared down at the evil abundance of terribleness. "I said you are the devil reincarnate, and I'm going to toss you to the dogs!" Leon said, letting go of Sora and walking to the kitchen (Why did everything always end up in the kitchen?).

Sora followed with a goofy grin. "No, you didn't you said something else!" He hugged Leon from behind. "Did you finally admit your inability to live without me?"

"No!"

"What did you say then?" Sora said, hopping up on the counter.

Leon glared up at his younger counterpart. "I said, if you must know," he took a deep breath, drawing out Sora's anticipation. "No, I can't say it. The mood is gone!"

"What! That is _cheap_!"

"It's what you get." Leon said, staring complacently at Sora.

"What if I actually do cry? Then will you tell me?"

"Is there any chance of you leaving me alone?"

Sora appeared to be in thought for a few moments before saying, "No."

Leon growled, walking toward the brunette with agonizingly small steps.

"Sora." Step. "I am…" Step. "Completely, and totally…" Step. Step. "One hundred percent…" He stopped in front of the younger man, who was grinning like a maniac. He placed his hands on his slim hips, cracking a crooked smile when the other flinched out of his hands. He was ticklish, after all. "With out a doubt…" Leon grabbed the hips firmly, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. "In love with you." He said, pressing his lips to Sora's.

He pulled away, watching Sora's expression carefully, as the younger hovered in front of him. His eyes were still shut, and his mouth was still slightly open. Suddenly, he smiled. "Ditto."

Leon ruffled Sora's hair, walking back to the living room, and smirking as he heard:

"L…is for the way you look at me."

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Wasn't that happy? I like this one, whole bunches.

Review and tell me how you feel about this.

_InnocentGuilt_


	17. Worry

A/N: Hahaha…I finally DID it! Yes! This is IT. The final part! I hope you like it!

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Sora wheels around the house in his new wheelchair made of lightweight metal. Leon is suddenly thankful that he has a single level house, instead of the double level he had been looking at all those years ago. It would be too much of a hassle for Sora, who has trouble getting the phone these days.

Sora has troubles doing a lot of things anymore. He can't cook, he hasn't discovered this yet, but he can't see above the stove. Their kitchen is too small, so he can't open the oven without being in the way either. He still tries though. He can't do the laundry, not unless he plays basketball with the articles of clothing. He still hasn't figured out how he's going to start the machines, but god dammit! He can get the clothes in. He has troubles reaching the sink, so he can't do dishes, he can't wash his hands well, and he can't wash his face.

The living room has become Sora's obstacle course. He has to carefully ease around the television, making sure he doesn't hit the side table beside his old recliner. He has to make sharp turns around the coffee table, which is giant and round. He now has to be careful not to hit himself with their little tree that Sora insisted on getting when he first moved in. Leon's tried to convince Sora that they should sell, or get rid of, all of the things in the house that they don't need, but Sora says that they won't have a house left if he lets Leon do that.

Leon worries about Sora.

However, Sora's really good about the entire thing. It may be getting to him but as always he keeps a smile on. Only in the morning can you really see what it does to him. In the morning, he has to pull himself over to the edge of the bed, dragging his legs with him as he goes until they kind of hang off the bed. He stretches for his wheelchair, which somehow, no matter where Leon sets it, is always too far out of his reach. Then, he has to pull himself into it. Most of the time he manages on his own, but sometimes he forgets to flip the break on and he ends up on the floor. Those mornings are the worst, when Leon has to come out of the bathroom, and pick the smaller brunette off the ground, because he can sit up but getting into his seat from the ground is just a bit too hard for him right now.

Leon jokes that he's going to get Sora bubble wrap so he doesn't break his neck, which lately is more than a joke for Leon.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Riku's moved closer, to a smaller apartment, since he's decided he doesn't need his spacious penthouse anymore. Sora rolls his eyes every time he complains about all of the boxes, claiming that just because he wanted to be closer to his one true love didn't mean that he actually had to move. Riku always smirks and says that Leon can't stand for him to be so far away.

It's those days where Sora works the hardest to pretend that he isn't in a wheelchair. Or he tries to pretend that he can still do everything that he used to be able to do. He's so used to being the perfect host and Leon worries that he may never be able to adjust to the fact that there is only so much he can do.

Riku is good at taking tasks off of Sora's hands. Leon doesn't understand how he does it, but he'll just walk in, talking to Sora as he often does, and soon whatever Sora was doing Riku would be doing so. All the while Sora sat at the table babbling…about whatever Sora babbled about. Sora never seems to notice, but somehow, whenever Leon would sit with him, he noticed that Sora's eyes seemed to dim, and his hands would fidget under the table.

Those were the days that Leon could see it…the discontent hovering over Sora, threatening to consume him.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Though there aren't many, there are days that Sora gets tired of not being able to do anything without Leon constantly hovering over him. Leon tries not to, but he can't help it sometimes. Sora can only do so much before he pushes himself too far, and Leon inevitably has to fix it anyway. Leon knows that's a terrible way to think but there's not much he can do, because it's the truth.

It's unexpected when it occurs, as well. They can be having a completely normal day when suddenly something as simple as buttering bread will set him off. It's frightening to see someone so peaceful suddenly become tense and angry.

So when they get back from shopping, Sora laughing and Leon carrying his armful of groceries, it nearly stops his blood when the phone rings. It's not that he's afraid of Sora, but afraid that Sora will get wound up. There's only so much he can do when Sora feels like he's superman.

He smiles at the young man. "I'll get it Sora."

"No, you're arms are full." Sora says. "I'll get it." He wheels away slowly, going to the kitchen where the phone is practically falling off the hook waiting to be answered.

"I can handle it Sora. Just…"

"Damn it, Leon! Just let me get the fucking phone!" He yells, his face red with anger. "It's the only thing I can do anymore! Sit down. I will answer the god damned phone!"

Leon lets it go, because he feels bad. He feels like it could have been different somehow, if somehow he had been home that night, and Sora hadn't felt the need to go out that night. Or maybe if he hadn't cursed his name before answering the phone, perhaps someone else would have been on the other line. Maybe if he had just managed to be a better boyfriend Sora would still be walking.

Leon sometimes worries that he still isn't cut out to be what Sora needs.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

One day, Leon comes home to see Sora in the kitchen, wiping down his legs that are red, and look about to blister. His pants are at his feet in a tangled, wet mass and a pot at the stove is tipped over with red sauce running down the oven door. He looks up when he hears Leon behind him, with tears in his eyes.

Leon rushes to his side, his hands shaking as he takes the towel from Sora's hands, which he notices are also a little red. He holds his shaking boyfriend's head in his hand, noting the red dots where the sauce must have splattered as well. Sora's small hands come up to grasp Leon's; tears pouring freely down his face.

"Sora…" He says quietly, stroking Sora's hair and pulling his torso forward to that he could rest his spiky head on Leon's shoulder. "Come on, Sora." He commands, scooping one arm under the smaller's useless legs. He sighs when Sora slowly wraps his arms around his broad shoulders, still sniffling, still burying his face into his neck, and still crying.

He takes Sora to the hospital, where they question the small brunette, test his burns, and glare at Leon. They glare at Leon because Quistis has told him time and time again, not to leave him alone until he knows what he is and is not capable of, and the rest are halfway positive that he lost his mind and poured the sauce over Sora, himself. The doctor questions both him and Sora separately. After she's positive that Sora's story matches Leon, she gives him ointment to help with his burns, and then she sends him home.

The drive home is quiet. They have the radio on of course, but it doesn't help. Leon keeps his eyes firmly on the road, a bit more cautious after Sora. One of his hands is practically glued to the steering wheel and his other rests on the center consol, holding Sora's hand gently so as not rub against the fading burn. Sora just stares out the window, watching as trees, houses, children, anything go by. Finally, he repositions himself and turns his head towards Leon.

"I didn't feel it." He says quietly, looking down at his legs, which are still bare with only boxers covering him. He gently moves his hand along one thigh, his eyes clouding when he doesn't feel any pain.

Leon glances at him from the corner of his eye. "No, Sora, you wouldn't have." He hates himself for what he's about to say, but he has to. He just has to. "You're in a wheelchair for a reason."

Sora nods. "I know. It was just so odd." His head swivels to face Leon. "I watched it fall as if in slow motion, and I braced myself so hard." He takes a shuddering breath. "My hands hurt a little. That's all. My brain kept going over why my legs didn't hurt. I just didn't understand it. I looked down at them and all of this scalding sauce was on them, but I didn't feel a thing!" He fades off, his brilliant blue eyes focusing on something only he could see. Leon is still listening intently; he knows Sora isn't done. He keeps his eyes on the road, watching his house come closer and closer to them. "It wasn't until I tried to reach for a rag on the back of the counter…I realized I couldn't get it." Sora looked at him with big blue eyes. "I'm in a wheelchair, Leon. I can't walk, I can't move, I can't do anything."

Leon pulls into the driveway, and turns of this car, turning to Sora. He strokes his face lovingly.

"I can't cook for you anymore."

Leon shakes his head. "You're there when I walk in the house. It's all I need."

Sora shakes his head violently. "NO! I'm useless! I can't…I can't even…" He doesn't know where he going with it. His eyes are confused, shifting around the car as if something in the vehicle will make him grasp what he's trying to say. "I can't even sit with you anymore."

A silence stretches between them until Leon gets out of the car, opening the back door to drag out his wheelchair. He helps Sora out, but is mindful to let Sora wheel himself along.

Later that night, Sora is still kind of sore from both the burn and his realization that he is indeed limited. While Leon had cooked dinner, Sora had gone into the bedroom, opting to sleep until dinner. While dinner had been silent as well, what really irked him was when Sora left directly after dinner to sit in the living room, watching forensic files.

Such is when Leon walks in. He's more worried now than he ever has been. He worries he may never get his old Sora back. Or that Sora may leave. He worries that what he's trying to do for his boyfriend just isn't good enough.

So, he walks over, rubbing Sora's shoulders, as he gets closer. Sora leans into the touch, though it vanishes as Leon walks around his chair, leaning over and taking Sora's legs in one arm, while wrapping his other arm under his torso.

"Le-on!" Sora yelps as he's pulled effortlessly from his chair. He throws his arms around Leon's neck hastily. He trusts that Leon won't drop him, but he doesn't trust that he won't fall out of the other's arms by himself. His wide blue eyes stare into Leon's, who smiles at him adoringly. Leon walks over to the couch, sitting down and position Sora next to him.

"What do you want to watch tonight?"

Sora is still watching him with wild eyes, never having thought of this. Yet, suddenly he smiles, maneuvering his limbs, finally leaning against Leon in a way he found comfortable. "This is fine." He says.

Leon may still worry about what happens after this. He may worry that Sora may never really be okay on his own, or that he might never be what Sora really needs. But for now he's okay.

He managed to put a smile on his Sora's face, and it brightens the world.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Did you like it? I was kind of…eh. I'm kind of…eh, with a lot of my chapters. Lol.

I wanted to put a little thing in there about sex…but I don't even know how that would work and I didn't want to go into anything I couldn't grasp in my mind…so I'll just assume they find a way.

I hope you enjoyed it.

_InnocentGuilt_


	18. Valentine's Day

A/N: Hey! Guess what you guys? HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Okay before we start…

I threw all my restraints to the wind and wrote…dun dun dun! A LEMON! So guess what? This is rated like…M+. lol. So if you have a problem with this…I don't see how you can read slash without wanting some of the juicy good parts in there every once in a while. It's why I read it lol.

Okay so now that you know this, carry on…or don't I don't care. Someone out there is bound to like this…I hope.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I wanted to give you a surprise."_

&&&&

Skin slid against skin as Leon pressed Sora snugly into the mattress below them, he kissed the smiling lips below him, and gaining the instant access he demanded. Slowly, he moved his hands along Sora's smaller frame, teasing him by only ghosting over his blush colored nipples, rubbing his thighs, so close…

"Leon, please." Sora groaned, breaking contact from Leon's chapped lips. He stared at the elder from under his lashes, his blue eyes shining in the dim light they had set their room in. "You're teasing."

&&&&

"_Why? What did I do to deserve it?"_

"You don't need to deserve it, Leon. You're you. Besides, this is a special day…" 

&&&&

Leon licked his left nipple, pressing his tongue flat against the nub, before enclosing it in his mouth. He smirked as Sora threw his head back, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp; it was one of his favorite reactions from Sora. He ran his hands down the others petite body, trailing feather light touches over his sides, navel until his reached the other's cock. Gently he grasped it in his hand, stroking it firmly, before bypassing it completely to message his tight ring of muscle below.

Sora mewled, loudly, pressing down to get more friction between him Leon's fingers. Leon smiled down at his anxious lover, loving how responsive he still was after two years of this.

&&&&

"_What's today?"_

"Leon! You don't know what today is?" 

&&&&

The elder reached over the other groping around for the lubricant.

"I swear I'm going to put a compartment in the center of this bed for that stupid tube!" Sora huffed, his cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with want.

Leon chuckled, finally landing his hands on the tube. His eyes glued themselves to Sora's, raking over his body. He felt his body tighten, and a knot in his stomach drop with hunger. He pressed his fingers to the other, smearing the cream over the entrance before pushing one finger in another following closely.

"Yes…Oh…." Sora tossed his head from side to side; his breathes coming in short gasps.

Leon watched, his eyes glazing with layer after layer of lust, loving how expressive his lover was, loving the effect he still had on his own body. He leaned down, thrusting his fingers steadily, and quieted the little brunette with a kiss. The small, long fingered hands that had been clutching at the blue bed sheets for all they were worth now came to wrap themselves in Leon's shaggy tresses.

&&&&

"_Is it Election Day? Did I miss it?"_

"_Leon, you're hopeless."_

&&&&

Leon pulled his fingers out, feeling not only that Sora was prepared enough, but also that he wouldn't make it if Sora kept twisting and moaning beneath him. He groped around for the lubricant again, patting down the sheets where he knew it had to be. When he didn't find it he pulled his head up, looking around the dark blue sheets.

"Fuck! Now where'd it go?"

Sora sat up instantly. "You lost it?" He shrieked. "I swear I'm going to have a cow."

Leon finally found it. "Don't worry. I've pulled through again."

Sora smiled, grabbing the bottle from him and pushing him back to where he was now on his back. He poured some of the liquid into his hand, gaining an evil smirk as he watched Leon. He wrapped his hand around Leon's cock, making sure to cover him in lubricant. He grinned that goofy grin that made Leon question whether he was committing statutory rape. However, smile or not, all thought was put on hold when Sora slowly eased himself onto the other, setting the pace at a slow, but increasing pace.

&&&&

"It's Valentine's day!" 

"…_Oh. Yeah, that too."_

"_Come on Leon. I want to go out."_

"_Out like…on a date? That out?"_

"_Yeah. That out. I told you I was going to surprise you."_

&&&&

Leon smiled, stroking Sora's sweaty hair away from his face. "I like anniversaries." He said, pressing a kiss to Sora forehead.

Sora smirked, looking at the dim lights around the bedroom, along with the rose petals strewn around the room romantically, and the chocolate, which had totally been forgotten for more…enticing activities. "I like Valentine's day, too."

"…Oh. Yeah, that too."

&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Yay! Lemon! I want you to know this is like the only lemon I have written in the better part of a year. I got depressed and decided sex was less important that making others feel my pain, but for the most part I'm over it, and everyone can enjoy my random hot n' heavy drabbles. Lol.

Leave a review and tell me whether I have it or not.

_InnocentGuilt_


	19. Fall in Love

Yuffie didn't understand how Sora had convinced Leon to do it. He hadn't done anything like this in over five years, and that was discounting the brief time he was with some girl in the few months before their world was taken by the darkness. People had tried; don't get her wrong; even she had tried. He just wasn't easily taken with them. But Sora…

"Leon, I want to go putt-putting."

"Excuse me?"

Sora had come into the scene, and Leon was gone. Sora could do anything around Leon without the repercussions that say Yuffie herself would run across. Sora could push Leon's maps off of his desk so he would center all of his attention on the smaller. He could interrupt Leon mid-sentence only to ask if Leon knew the results of the latest Blitzball game. He could kiss Leon in public…He could kiss Leon period.

"Let's go putt-putting!" The small brunette demanded, gently tugging on the arm that he had tucked between his biceps upper arm and ribs. "It'll be fun!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to go putt-putting?" He asked, with a grimace.

Sora smiled. "Because I'll be there for your soul entertainment."

Leon's grimace turned into a grin to match his boyfriends as he somehow hooked Sora, and pulled him forward into his chest. Sora had, by now, let go of his arm so it could easily wrap around his thin waist, in turn wrapping his arms around Leon's neck.

They kissed gently, standing close to each other for a few moments, before Sora backed up, taking small steps, grinning like a madman as Leon, slowly, but surely followed him.

Yuffie didn't understand how Sora had convinced Leon to do it.

Fall in love, that is.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

A/N: Well, kiddies. This is the end of 'Leon doesn't. I am taking requests for a while, but I have written everything I planned to, and two that I didn't plan to. If you have a few ideas you would like to see written, drop me a message. I'd love to hear from you.

_InnocentGuilt_


End file.
